


Something About Lois

by phoenixnz



Series: The Chronicles of Martha and Jonathan [30]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: Martha thinks about their houseguest and Clark





	Something About Lois

**Author's Note:**

> This will be season 4 sometime after Krypto.

“Come on, Smallville! Pick those feet up!”

Martha didn’t hear her son’s retort but couldn’t help smiling as she returned to the muffins she was baking. 

Lois Lane had pretty much entered their lives like a whirlwind. Martha had met her at the hospital the night Clark had returned to Smallville after being trapped in another world. At least, that was what he’d told her. 

She still didn’t know the full story of how Lois had found Clark that night and her son either couldn’t tell her or wouldn’t. 

She’d met Lois properly the next day when the girl had turned up at the farm, wanting to talk to Clark about her cousin. 

Since then, the general’s daughter had been a breath of fresh air for Clark, who – Martha had to say it – tended to brood sometimes. The snarky banter and snappy comebacks seemed to be just what the doctor ordered. It was as if her son had found someone who could not only pull him out of his dark moods, but also make him forget that he wasn’t ‘normal’. 

There was something about Lois Lane. Martha was no clairvoyant, but she sensed something between the two of them. Something she doubted they could even see yet, but then, they had really only known each other a few months. 

The golden retriever they’d adopted could be heard barking happily and she assumed the pair had begun playing with the dog. She grinned as Lois sneezed, then cursed, quickly cutting off the cursing after Clark scolded her. Martha laughed to herself, thinking how different the pair were, yet so alike in many ways. 

She’d wondered if Lois was a bit lonely and that was maybe why she had eagerly accepted the invitation to stay with them for a while. At first, Martha had been surprised that Clark had even invited the girl, knowing how fiercely protective he was of his secret. Again, she felt it was something in Lois that brought out the best in Clark. 

Not so Lana, she thought, as she finished spooning the batter into muffin pans. 

As much as she liked the young brunette Clark had had a crush on since grade school, she had never really thought the girl was right for her son. Maybe she was over-protective mother but the continual angst and roller-coaster nature of their relationship just didn’t bode well. It hurt her to see her son so hurt when Lana would confront him over something to do with his secret and he’d have to lie. To her, it suggested the girl didn’t trust Clark. It was always why this and why that.

Lois, on the other hand, just seemed to let things slide. Maybe it had only been a few months but Martha didn’t think it was possible for the military-raised young woman not to have noticed the strange things that went on. Especially when it involved Clark. Yet she had never once questioned it. Just proclaimed it ‘weird’ and filed it somewhere in the back of her mind. 

Jonathan came in as she put the muffins in the oven to bake. Without being asked, he began rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. Again the sound of Lois bossing Clark around drifted through the open windows and Martha snickered.

“What’s so funny, sweetheart?” Jonathan asked.

“Lois. Ever notice how much she bosses Clark around?”

He laughed. “She does that a lot.” He exchanged a look with her as Clark retorted something. “Sounds to me like he gives as good as he gets.”

She poured herself a cup of coffee, smiling as the teens laughed. 

“It’s good to hear him laughing. He doesn’t do that nearly enough.”

Jonathan paused in wiping his hands to frown at her.

“You don’t think there’s something going on between those two, do you?”

She shook her head. “I don’t think they’re even aware of it.”

Jonathan canted his head as a mock argument broke out. 

“You know, bickering like they do, some would call that foreplay.”

“Jonathan Kent!”

He grinned at her. “Come on, you were thinking it too!”

“I was not!” she lied. 

He flicked the dish towel at her. 

“Fine, you weren’t. But you were.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him as he playfully stalked her. He tried to capture her and she dodged him, laughing as he chased her into the parlour. She let him catch her and pull her into his arms for a passionate kiss. 

Clark and Lois chose that moment to come inside, followed by the dog. The pair stopped and stared, then Lois turned to Clark. 

“Close your eyes, Smallville. You wouldn’t want to get any ideas.”

Clark scoffed. “In your dreams, Lane!”

“Eww, like I would ever … Hell would have to freeze over, we’d have to be stuck on a desert island and you would have to be the last man on Earth.”

Jonathan and Martha laughed as the teens continued to bicker on their way upstairs, racing to get to the bathroom. Shelby clearly thought it was a continuation of the game they’d been playing outside and barked as he pursued them. 

Martha stood in her husband’s embrace, listening to the voices as they fought over who got to use the bathroom first.

“Kids, huh?” Jonathan said. 

“We were never like that,” she said.

“No. You just conned me into thinking you needed my notes,” he replied. “Not that I’m complaining, mind you. I did end up with the most gorgeous girl on campus.”

She turned to him. “You knew?”

“Somebody eventually told me. I just never let on that I knew. Like I said, I’m not complaining. I was trying to think of a way to get you to talk to me and that was when you walked up.”

He kissed her. “I don’t regret a day with you, Martha Kent. You are as beautiful now as you were the day we met.”

She couldn’t help smiling at the love in her husband’s voice. Maybe she didn’t hear that in the exchanges between her son and their guest but she had a feeling one day she would. There was just something about Lois Lane. Something so right. She was sure that one day, Clark would see that too.


End file.
